Unlucky
by ObsidianLuna
Summary: This is a story about another pathetic day for Cody Rodgers. Why is this pathetic? Because Cody is one of the unluckiest girls alive in her town, with her magnetic attraction for trouble and knack of making things turn from bad to worse.


This is the pathetic story one of the days of Cody Rodgers. Why is this pathetic? Because the "God" of this story thought it would humorous to create and attempt to maintain a disfuntional family. The mother is enheritly good and has resolved to stop all the crime in Sunset Valley. The father, on the other hand, is ruling over all the crime in Sunset Valley. This little piece of information hasn't reached the wife, at least not yet. The little sister, whose name for some reason happened to be Stupid, is afraid of everything except for the corner under her bed.

However, this story is not about her phobic sister or her secretive parents, this is about unlucky Cody.

* * *

The day had been going well for Cody, she hadn't managed to break something or visit the hospital the whole day. Everyday, it seems, she had visited the hospital with some sort of injury. She has been in for broken bones, burns, rashes, and rabies.

"Cody, can you clean the gerbil cage?" The teacher asked when she had noticed Cody wasn't doing her homework. She grumpled as she got up and moved slowly to the other side of the room. At least this was better than doing some horrible homework. Cody glared at the cage nervously before she picked it up. Snickers, the gerbil, glanced up at her with beady black eyes and squeaked happily. As she began taking the cage to its cleaning station, Cody swears she saw something yellow in her way. Of course she ingnored it, because it looked much too small to be anything threatening. As luck would have it, or lack of, there was a random bannana peel that one of the other students had snuck into class, and due to Cody's Clumsy and Unlucky trait, she had stepped right on it without realizing. Soon, almost in slow motion, the cage was soaring through the air gracefully. After a few moments of silence, there was a crash and the cage turned into shards of glass. Everyone stared, in horror as a single shard of glass, that seemed to have been suspended in the air for much too long, came down right through Snicker's heart. The gerbil squealed dramaticly before it keeled over and died.

"Did you hear something?" The teacher asked, for she did not notice the horrid event that had just taken place. Soon all eyes fell on Snickers and on Cody.

A few seconds of silence had passed before a student managed to overcome her horror to exclaim,

"Look what you did, Cody!"

Her yell awakened the class and everyone started yelling and screaming, and the ocasional book flying toward Cody. The rioting ceased once the bell rang signalling the end of school, for which everyone was glad for. Thinking how horrible the bus ride would be Cody walked over to the art meusam, for that is the place she always goes after something bad happens.

* * *

Hours had passed while Cody stared at one large magnificant painting. She didn't notice how much time had passed until she had a overwhelming urge to steal.

"Oh no," She muttered as she tried to ignore the sudden urge. However, she quickly gave in to the demanding thought. She looked around to make sure nobody was near and took a few steps towards her soon-to-be prized posession. She stared up at the painting, thinking how wonderful it would look in her house, and then stole the light that was illuminating the painting. Checking once more that no one saw, she stuffed the light into her purse before quickly walking outside. Once she left the meseum, she looked around before she checked her watch.

"Wow, it's almost curfew..." Cody muttered, cursing herself for spending so much time at the museum.

"I really need to get home... But I have an overwhelming urge to visit the cementary," She said before she started running down the road, past the station, and out towards her desination.

She arrived at the Pleasantview Cementary after several long minutes of jogging. After allowing herself a few moments to catch her breath, she looked around at her surroundings. The dark cementary was lit with a few tall steel lights and a strange glowing blue fog. She bit her lip nervously as she walked around the pond in the center of the graveyard, eyes watching the fog as she passed it by. Once she had safely passed by the fog, she looked up and noticed that she was standing in front of the masoleum. She reached out and touched the door, a smile breaking through her nervousness. She opened the door and walked into the masoleum.

Once again, her luck ran out when she entered the meandering catacombs beneath the masoleum and cementary. She had heard rumors about the terrors lurking in the pasages, but she had always ignored them. Rumors were always caused by a person's imagination. It was only when a large decaying zombie bear sprang out and started mauling her with its silver claws that she realized that the rumors were true. After several minutes of screaming, running, and being mauled, the zombie bear found something else and forgot about Cody. She stumbled out of the catacombs and out into the night air, claw wounds smarting at the warm breeze's touch. She leaned against the door and sobbed for a few moments before remembering that she was out past curfew and needed to get home before something bad happened again.

"Hey, you! You're coming with me!" Cody heard before an iron grip fell onto her shoulder and started propelling her forward. She glanced up at the person and saw a shiny silver badge. As she had feared, she had been caught past cerfuw. The policeman grumbled something under his breath before shoving Cody into the police car.

* * *

"We've been over this multiple time, Cody," Her mother growled. Stupid looked up from her homework to stare at Cody, a sly gleeful expression on her face that slid away once the dad turned on the television. She quickly leapt to her feet and fled to the bedrooms.

"Yes, mom,"

"This is the third time you were caught past curfew. Plus, I got a call from your teacher that said you killed the class gerbil!" The mother growled, her eyes blazing with fury.

"I tripped, I didn't mean to..."

"That's enough excuses. I can't believe you would do this to us, your parents!"

"I'm going to work. We'll talk more tomorrow," She grumbled before storming out of the house. Cody sank lower into her seat, feeling prepared to sink into the floor.

"Next time, don't get caught," Her father called from his seat on the couch. Cody's frown deepened once again before she stood up and walked to the bathroom, ready to cry her eyes out. As she walked towards the bathroom, she wondered if her life would get any easier once she became a young adult.


End file.
